


Desecration Smile

by 8ethespider8itch



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, or something?, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ethespider8itch/pseuds/8ethespider8itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disintegrated by the rising sun, a rolling blackout of oblivion, and I'd like to think that I'm your number one, I'm a rolling blackout of oblivion...</p><p>Sometimes Marceline sings about herself. And sometimes she sings about Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecration Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes the most sense while listening to Desecration Smile by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Good song.

Marceline adjusted her microphone, sweat dripping down her cheek. She could feel every set of eyes in this dingy little club, even through the smoke, and the dim, and the stage lights in her eyes. She loved the attention, honestly, but it still made her palms clammy to thing of just how many people were staring her down right now. She bit her lip, teeth sharp enough to break skin. A thousand years or so of performing and she still wasn't used to the rush. The stage manager nodded at her. Time to start the set.  
  


"Hey everyone, I'm Marceline," she paused there, smirking, and there were a few whoops from the bar. "And these are the Scream Queens." The cheering was a bit louder now, and more people turned to face the stage, looking up from their beers. "We're going to play a couple covers, a few originals, and have a good time! Why don't we start off with a cover?"

She hummed into the mic, and her smooth, velvety voice crackled through the speakers. Her fingers found the proper chords without looking, an organic motion just like breathing. The strings squeaked. 

  
_"All alone not by myself_   
_Another girl bad for my health_   
_I've seen it all through someone else_   
_And I love a girl bad for my health..._   


 

She let her voice trail, scanning the crowd and making eye contact with as many eager faces as possible. Every face she stared into was filled with admiration, drunken devotion that Marcy drank down. She loved the feel of the crowd, the way they sang back to her and shouted her name. The way they admired the curve of her hips while ignoring the curve of her fangs. Men always tried to take her home after a gig. Women too, sometimes. She'd given that a shot a few times after Bonnie left, but it wasn't what she really wanted. No girl was quite enough for her sweet tooth anymore, nor quite bad enough for her. And men weren't much fun at all.

_Celebrated but undisturbed_   
_And serenaded by the terror bird_   
_It's seldom seen and its never heard_   
_I'm (serenaded by the terror bird)_   


 

Bonnie was settled on a stool at the end of the bar, sipping a nondescript drink. Something cidery, cinnamony, and overall boring. She'd wanted mead, but this wasn't that kind of bar. She tried hard not to make eye contact with Marceline. It was funny, really. She'd come to this bar to escape. She needed time to clear her head, and now, just as the drink was bringing a pleasant fuzziness to her head, there was Marceline, in the flesh. Great. She took a heavy swig of her drink and hung her head in her hands. Marceline shouldn't be able to just fly back into her life by and make her feel like this all over again.

  
_Never in the wrong time or wrong place_   
_Desecration is the smile on my face_   
_The love I made is the shape of my space_   
_My face, my face_   


 

Bonnie laughed to herself. The wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong bar to get away from her moody ex girlfriend. A girl who stood in the doorway and stared her down as she dragged her suitcase down the driveway sixteen years ago. Bonnie had only looked back once. Marcy's eyes stared through her, immortal eyes that gleamed in the dark. This was the third time in five hundred years that one of them had walked away, but it never really stopped stinging. Seven hundred years old and Bonnie still had so much to learn. She still didn't understand a single thing Marceline did, not really. She didn't understand much at all.   
  
 _Disintegrated by the rising sun_  
 _A rolling black out of oblivion_  
 _And I'd like to think that I'm your number one_  
 _(I'm a rolling blackout of oblivion...)_  


 

The first time Bonnie left, Marceline waited until dawn for her on their balcony until dawn. As the sun crept across the smooth, sandy wood Marceline felt warmth like she hadn't experienced in at least a couple hundred years. It finally reached her bare toes, burning them ash-black and ripping a scream from her chest that was almost as loud as the screech she'd released when Bonnie's carriage rolled out of sight. Three times since then, one of them had walked away. Every single time burned her to ash.

 

Now, she locked eyes with a pretty girl with long, pink hair lurking at the back of the crowd. Her heart, which hardly beat anymore, was suddenly in her throat. Sixteen years had felt like forever, really, but now it was like Bonnie had stormed out of their apartment yesterday, ponytail swinging behind her. That was the closest thing she'd done to waving goodbye. Marceline could have screamed all over again, really. She wasn't entirely certain that her chest wasn't about to cave in. 

  
_I wanna leave but I just get stuck_   
_A broken record runnin' low on luck_   
_There's heavy metal coming from your truck_   
_And I'm (a broken record running low on luck)_   


 

Marceline had tried to leave, once upon a time. She'd sat outside their farmhouse outside of Omaha, music blaring entirely too loud. Eventually Bonnie had come down the porch steps, opened up the passenger door, and slipped in. She'd settled her head on Marcy's shoulder and sat there silently for awhile, waiting. Marceline didn't say a word, but eventually she'd shut off the truck and grabbed Bonnie's hand, heading back into the house. She couldn't walk away then, and she couldn't walk away now, as badly as she wanted to. 

  
_Never in the wrong time or wrong place_   
_Desecration is the smile on my face_   
_The love I made is the shape of my space_   
_My face, my face_   


 

Marceline grinned. She had a smile that could chill a corpse, with teeth like knives smiling too wide. Marcy could smile at the landlord and he'd forget to count the rent. She could smile at a cop and be sent on her merry way. And she could smile at an attacker in the dark shadowy corners of a bar and freeze his blood solid in his veins. It was a smile of teeth like tombstones, each one a grave for whatever you may have been thinking. Bonnie was sure she'd been thinking something, probably something resentful, but now all she could see was that smile, sharp enough to cut her train of thought right off. Bonnie wanted to leave now. She wanted to run as far and as fast as she could. But there was no leaving. It was too late.

 

  
_We could all go down to Malibu and make some noise_   
_Coca Cola doesn't do the justice she enjoys_   
_We could all come up with something new to be destroyed_   
_We could all go down_   


 

They kept doing this dance.  No one else was quite enough, lived quite so long. No one else understood Bonnie's passion for sweets or for science. No one else understood Marcy's music or her weird mixed drinks or how she'd been sleeping with the same stuffed animal since she was a real girl. So after a blow-out, one of them would pack her bags. And one day, after a whole mess of suffering, she'd come back and build a brand new life together, all over again. Usually, it took a few years. Never had it taken this long though. Marceline was getting restless and lovesick. And Bonnie? Bonnie wasn't feeling much at all. 

  
_I love the feeling when it falls apart_   
_I'm slow to finish but I'm quick to start and_   
_Beneath the heather lies the meadowlark_   
_And I'm (slow to finish but I'm quick to start)_   


  
_Never in the wrong time or wrong place_   
_Desecration is the smile on my face_   
_The love I made is the shape of my space_   
_My face, my face_   
_Yeah..._   


 

 

Marceline sat down at the bar next to Bonnie without turning and picked up the glass on the bar. "Coke, huh?" she asked, not looking over. She took a sip. "Calimocho then. Good call." She looked over at Bonnie resignedly. "It's funny running into you here. Not really your scene, is it?"

 

Bonnie smiled, she couldn't help herself. "No, not really my scene. The beer is watery and the company-" she wrinkled her nose as she scanned the bar patrons. 

 

Marceline arched an eyebrow. "I think the company is alright." Her eyes didn't wander and she sipped her drink, eyes on Bonnie's. 

 

Bonnie's cheeks colored. "I've missed you, you know," she told her, staring at her hands.

 

Marcy chuckled. "Not enough to find me, though. You could have come home, you know."

 

"Well of course I could have come home. But you weren't there anymore, you must have moved out. And I had to stick to my guns this time." 

 

"Why did you leave?" Marceline asked. Years of practice couldn't keep the pain from her voice. "I can't quite remember what I did."

 

"I don't remember," Bonnie admitted quietly. "I know it was a lot of things, building up. You need a lot of attention, Marcy. And I need a lot of space. I've thought about coming back, but is it even worth it? We'll just do this again. It's exhausting." She sighed and took a sip of her cider. 

 

"Yeah, sure, it's exhausting. But do you know what else is exhausting?" Marceline asked, voice cracking. "It's exhausting to look for you in every crowd. It's exhausting to wake up from dreams about you and find an empty bed. It's exhausting to wonder where you are. Aren't you tired of missing me yet?"

 

Bonnie didn't look up from her bottle. "What makes you so sure I miss you?"

 

Marceline rolled her eyes. "If you didn't miss me, what would you be doing in a shitty dive like this?"

 

There was no good excuse, and Bonnie knew it. 

 

"Come home," Marceline urged. "I'm not going to pretend I've changed, that I'm better, but I'm learning. Sixteen years isn't really long, but it's taught me some things about being alone. I don't think I'll need so much attention. Hambo's been my only friend for a while now."

 

Bonnie laughed in spite of herself. "I guess sixteen years worth of space is more than enough, isn't it?" She looked at Marceline, who grinned. That devastating smile, with charm enough to distract the devil himself long enough for Marceline to pick his pockets. Bonnie didn't stand a chance. "Sure Marcy," she said softly. "Lets go home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I generally don't like songfics, I prefer for the song to be more of an inspiration than a part of the story. But this song is a real kick in the gut for me, and all I could think of was how Marcy would sing this in some trashy dive bar and break her own heart.


End file.
